A Series of Moments
by oncer-troubles
Summary: Gabrielle realized that if she didn't take this chance she would be a complete nutcase. For weeks she had obsessed over this woman, wondering what she sounded like, thought like, tasted like. The opportunity to discover all these things and more was now available to her. All she had to do was take one chance. (Modern AU)


**MEETING**

Gabrielle had seen the woman every day since she'd started her new job. She got on at the corner of Castor and Pollux, and rode until they arrived in front of Black Wolf Bar. Then she was gone. Every day Gabrielle sat where she could see the woman and stare without getting caught. The woman remained oblivious to her secret admirer. Gabrielle half wished it weren't so.

The woman was tall, much taller than your average woman. Probably about five foot ten to six feet tall. She had long dark hair, closer to black than brown, and absolutely piercing blue eyes. She seemed about six or seven years senior to Gabrielle. Her face was elegant and to Gabrielle appeared almost carved by angels.

Despite the stereotype for those who are beyond compare in beauty, this woman had shown compassion and kindness more than once before, having given up her seat to many an elderly or sick man or woman. She was kind, beautiful, gentle. Everything Gabrielle had ever wanted to find in a woman. And now that she had, the young woman couldn't even bring herself to speak to the raven-haired knockout.

And so every day Gabrielle stared yet never confronted. Until one day, fate changed things for her. She got on the bus and was about to head to her regular seat in the back when she noticed that it was taken. In fact, the entire back of the bus was full. Her eyes swept the front and she quickly chose a seat to the side, not thinking of where exactly it was nor of whom would soon sit nearby. The ride went along as normal, the only difference being Gabrielle's distraction with losing her seat. Her mind wandered, wondering why that person had sat there and if they knew that it was usually her seat.

She was enthralled with her thoughts, still tired from a night spent helping a friend move to a new apartment. So when they stopped at the corner of Castor and Pollux, she didn't notice. When the tall woman boarded the bus, she missed it. She was completely lost in thought until a sultry voice asked, "Excuse me, is that seat taken?"

Gabrielle looked up and froze. The tall woman stood over her, pointing to the space beside the small blonde that was occupied by her bag. "Oh!" She snapped out of it, grinning sheepishly. "Of course not." She removed her bag and indicated for the woman to take a seat.

"Thank you." The woman said, smiling softly as she sat beside her. Gabrielle could swear that her heart was about to beat right out of her chest. She didn't look at the woman but she could completely sense the woman looking at her. "Do you usually ride this bus?" The smooth voice spoke again, asking a completely innocent question that sent Gabrielle into a small fit of nervous tremors.

Somehow the blonde managed to look up at the woman sitting beside her and nod. "Every day. I...I see you board all the time. I just, I usually sit in the back."

The woman was looking at Gabrielle kindly and smiled. "Ah, I wondered. You seemed familiar but I wasn't entirely sure. I suppose I see you every day in the back when I board but never registered it really."

Gabrielle smiled a little. "I can be easy to overlook. I'm very quiet."

"I noticed." The blonde's light blue eyes traveled away from the contrasting crisp blue ones that gazed down at her back to front of the bus. She wasn't sure how to answer that. "Where do you get off?"

Again she met those eyes and another small tremor shook her. "Oh. Around Tenth Street. I work just a little ways away from that stop. I noticed that you get off on Athena Street. Near Black Wolf Bar." As the words left her lips she cursed herself. That probably seemed incredibly creepy. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked away.

"You're very perceptive."

"You're just being nice. I know you probably find it odd that I noticed that."

Silence followed for a moment and Gabrielle anxiously wondered if she had upset the woman. But then the woman's smooth voice spoke again, slight amusement easily detectable in it as she said, "There's nothing odd about being aware of your surroundings." Gabrielle felt her heart sink a bit until the woman continued, "A beautiful woman like you sitting sad and alone every morning is something more to worry about, I would think."

Gabrielle felt her heart tighten with emotion when the woman called her beautiful. "I...do I seem sad? I'm not trying to look that way."

"Maybe not. You're pulling of the look without even trying, it would seem." Gabrielle laughed a little and looked up, surprised to see the woman smiling. "There's a smile! All it took was a little joke to coax it out, hmm?"

Gabrielle smiled wider. "I guess so."

They stared at each other for a moment. Gabrielle felt a lump form in her throat as she suddenly felt the urge to kiss the dark-headed woman rising within her. Somehow she managed to stop herself and saw the woman shake herself off in a similar way. "We're at Tenth Street." The woman whispered softly.

"Oh?" Gabrielle looked up and realized that the woman was right. Before she had a chance to reply the woman had stood and taken Gabrielle's hand, pulling the blonde up from her seat and along behind her. They left the bus and turned, watching it leave. "You missed your stop!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Yes I did." The woman smiled warmly. "Let me walk you to work."

"Wait, but why did you miss your stop?"

"I wanted to see where you work." She said innocently. "So show me."

"Oh...I..." Gabrielle realized that if she didn't take this chance she would be a complete nutcase. For weeks she had obsessed over this woman, wondering what she sounded like, thought like, tasted like. The opportunity to discover all these things and more was now available to her. All she had to do was take one chance. "OK. It's this way."

The woman followed her as Gabrielle took the lead. "So where do you work?"

"I'm a cashier at Corner Shop."

"Corner Shop?" The dark-headed woman frowned. "I'm not familiar with them."

"They aren't well known, actually. They sell a variety of things. Food, clothes, electronics. They're a small shop, private owned. I used to shop there so much that they just offered me a job. It was a blessing, really. I needed the job very badly."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say they're located on the corner of Tenth?"

Gabrielle looked up at her and laughed. "Right! You're very intuitive!"

The woman laughed too. "This is it then?"

Gabrielle looked over at the shop and turned back, nodding. "Thank you for walking me. I hope you won't be late to your job because of this."

"I won't be. Don't worry."

"Oh. Alright the-." Gabrielle was cut off by the woman suddenly leaning down and kissing her. She lost herself in the feeling of the woman's soft lips against her own and instinctively reached out, stroking the woman's strong jaw carefully.

When they separated the woman smiled softly yet again, her eyes locked with Gabrielle's. "What time do you get off work?"

"Six tonight." Gabrielle choked out.

"See you then." She pecked Gabrielle's lips one more time and added, "My name is Xena, by the way."

"Gabrielle."

Xena smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Fitting. Six tonight, Gabrielle. Right here. I'll see you then?"

"Oh, err, yes. I'd love that."

"Wonderful. Have a good day, Gabrielle. Goodbye."

Xena stood up straight and turned, walking away. "Yes, you too. Goodbye." Gabrielle watched her for a moment before whispering, "Xena."


End file.
